1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger for wrenches.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 319154 discloses a hanger for wrenches. The hanger 10 consists of a board 11 and a plurality of holders 14 formed on the board 11. Each holder 14 consists of two elastic prongs extending from the board 11 toward each other, thus defining a space 15 between the elastic prongs and a slit 16 between the tips of the elastic prongs. This conventional hanger is capable of holding a plurality of wrenches for display. However, the wrenches can be easily removed from the hanger and stolen.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.